iPod Drabbles
by islay12
Summary: iPOd drabbles, SO FUN!
1. Chapter 1

_**iPod Drabbles**_

Take your iPod. Put it to shuffle. In the time of the song, write a drabble.

I did it with the first 5 songs on my iPod. It isn't my best work but it's alright. All are Harry Potter fandom.

I don't own the Harry Potter books, or do I… Nope I don't

I don't own Aly & Aj's music; if I did Disney wouldn't be harassing my Youtube account

I don't own the Red Hot Chili Peppers, too odd

I don't own The Switchblade Kittens its all Drama

I don't own The Beatles if I did I'd be Michael Jackson (yep he owns a lot of the Beatles' songs)

I don't own Billy Talent cause they're WAY to cool for me

**Not This Year-Aly and AJ- Acoustic Hearts of Winter- 3:22**

Teddy and Victorice sat in the Room of Requirement alone. Victoirce's pale porcelain skin glowed in the soft firelight in her fur trimmed dress. Teddy had his tie undone and he was holding her close.

She sighed and leaned backwards into his soft embrace. He was so sincere towards her. Always true, he was perfect. She turned and kissed him softly, burying her face in his hair. She heard the soft whisper of his voice.

"I love you."

"I do too." She said as the pitter-patter of freezing rain came from outside the room as Peeves had blown a hole in the roof. Perfection was here.

**Dani California- Red Hot Chili Peppers- Stadium Arcadium- 4:42**

Sirius danced with another girl. One after another. Everyone was staring at the boy giving off all that energy with every single voluptuous figured girl. But he was bored.

Sirius turned, looked for another girl but his eyes met with a Dani, the American girl with black hair and burning brown eyes. She smirked cheekily and he found his match.

She swayed forward, hands on her hips. He took her in his hold and they immediately started dancing. It was crazy but this time he might have found his match. They were both letting off such energy it was crazy. She was a release.

Jazzy, electric, high-octane. She smirked again and pulled him forward suddenly and kissed him.

**Solar Plexus Kick- The Switchblade Kittens- Hey Punk! Try Heroine(s)- 1:47**

Ginny looked around the corner. She slipped back when she saw Harry. She smiled and when he came around the corner she flew on him with a kiss.

"Hey Gin." Harry said to his twenty year old girlfriend.

"Hey Harry." She kissed him again.

**Something- The Beatles- 3:01**

Hermione walked in the rain. Ron was walking slowly behind her slowly. She was beautiful, so all-knowing. They were devoted to each other.

Ron knew he would never leave her. There was just something about how she moved. Then suddenly she turned to him and leant on his arm.

"Do you love me Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you know the answer?" Ron asked her back.

"I want you to say it."

"I do love you Hermione. All I have to do is think of you and I know I will never want to leave you. You are my life." Ron said holding her close.

**Covered in Cowardness- Billy Talent- Billy Talent II- 4:12**

Grey fog was all around the warehouse. It was like something Harry had never seen before. He saw the Death Eaters all in front of him. Some were glaring, others hiding from him. But Voldemort was staring him down, angry.

Somebody had told the Death Eaters where he was. Someone who was now in one of the silver masks.

"Hello Potter." Voldemort sneered. Waving his wand, flames licking the air.

Harry didn't care about Voldemort now. There were only two people who could have ratted him out. Ron or Hermione. Who was now in the ranks of darkness?

Then one figure trembled, flashing so quickly behind the form of another Death Eater that Harry nearly missed them. One coward who had been seduced by the dark side. Without even caring Harry stunned the person and ran over to remove the mask.

"You?" …


	2. Chapter 2

_**iPod Drabbles**_

_**Part 2**_

Take your iPod. Put it to shuffle. In the time of the song, write a drabble.

It is really fun, you should try it people!

I did it again for fun. Harry Potter fandom again.

I don't own Harry Potter got it?

I don't own Katy Perry because I've never kissed a girl and I doubt I would like it

I don't own the Switchblade Kittens because they're Indie

I don't own Coldplay and I like warm places.

I don't own the new Avril Lavigne; not that I'd want to.

I don't own Fall Out Boy because I just don't.

**Hot n' Cold- Katy Perry- One of the Boys- 3:40 **

Ginny scowled at Harry. Another break-up? What for this time? They were so on-again off again it was crazy, like some sort of roller coaster the way Harry was.

Ginny walked away, just give Harry another day, they'd be back snogging in no time. Then another break-up. Go figure, You-Know-Who was gone but he was still going on about hazards. What hazards?

Maybe he was just bipolar or something stupid like that. At least Ginny kept her mind set on one thing; she was the only stable person in this relationship. Contrary to her previous fire and ice relationships.

With a cheeky grin she winked at Harry as she walked away.

**My Ride- The Switchblade Kittens- The Weird Sisters- 3:12 **

A little witch in a black cape mounted her broomstick and flew out her window into the streets of Diagon Alley. She ignored her mum's yells of "Wear a visible colour!" She laughed, no one would hassle her.

Her broom was sleek and fast and zoomed past all the shoppers in the streets. She stuck her tongue out at the passer byes and yelled, "Speedy Witches get the gold!" She stood up and rode the broom on her feet, surfing it, avoiding the security troll that threatened her and the other witches and wizards that flew beside her.

Teens rocked Tonks thought dismounting.

**Viva la Vida- Coldplay- Viva la Vida- 4:01 **

Voldemort's soul floated in the air. He used to strike so many people down and he was reduced to a feeble form like this? Because of a small boy who couldn't even lift a wand?

What would happen to his cheering death eaters? His empire of fear and hatred built on the destruction of others? His luck had run out for some reason he couldn't explain.

He found a small snake and settled in it's body. He remembered when he burst in to homes and flared his nostrils. The inhabitants would scream at his approach as the wind whipped around him. Then the green lights would flash and his old self of Tom Riddle would slip further and further away.

He was a man, then a monster, then the evil king but now a dejected spirit. His crown was left on the floor spinning as he slithered away.

**The Best Damn Thing- Avril Lavigne- The Best Damn Thing- 3:10 **

Flipping her blonde locks Lavender glared at her latest boyfriend. He forgot to open the portrait for her again? This meant a serious talk. Not to mention her ex was sneaking looks at Granger. Ronald had to be taught a lesson.

She sniffed and flaunted more of her slim figure. Ronald didn't know what he was missing, Seamus knew how special she was, not that he treated her that way but every guy wanted her didn't he? She was the best looking girl at Hogwarts.

All she needed was two stupid blonde sidekicks and she'd be perfect.

**Thnks fr th Mmrs- Fall Out Boy- Infinity on High- 3:23**

Darkness. Black spaces, tears and torture. Screams and desperate cries. Luna couldn't bear it. She may be optimistic but the Malfoy dudgeon was too much. She sprinkled the violet dust from the counter onto her hair to rid her mind of the nightmarish memories.

Next time she saw Malfoy she stared interested. Did he know what his family did to her? It was worse than when her mother died. She put on a happy mask but it was as if part of her soul had been left in there. She hadn't known if the night would ever turn into day.

So next time she blinked she tried to white out the black.


End file.
